


Strawberry Champagne

by underthesunlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesunlight/pseuds/underthesunlight
Summary: Louis has lived eight whole years surrounded by insufferable roommates who couldn’t practice any privacy spells to save their lives, all cramped up in an old dormitory in the grand and majestic castle of Hogwarts. One would have thought it taught him some elementary stuff like… never sharing his living space with another person ever again.Except, it’s not as simple, is it?or : Louis Tomlinson, quidditch extraordinaire sees his name and reputation dragged through the mud and seek refuge in the muggle world. Enter Harry, full time vegetable enthusiast and really fucking cute.





	Strawberry Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biddymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biddymouse/gifts).



> Good morning and welcome to this fic! This is for biddymouse, there is a definite lack of dirty socks in this fic and I'm so deeply sorry about it but I hope you'll still enjoy it? 
> 
> Happy reading x

Louis starts the day by burning a thousand copies of Witch Weekly and spends a disturbing amount of time crying in front of the impromptu buchet he created, watching with teary eyes the moving picture of his fall down followed by a catchy headline claiming the big news. It’s out in the world, Quidditch extraordinaire and the wizarding world’s darling Louis Tomlinson has been kicked out of his quidditch team and got kicked out of his flat by his boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend.

Well, he’s not actually sure of how much the infamous Pansy Parkinson knows about the details of the amount he lost and he didn’t exactly take the time to read the paper. In fact, he was too busy screaming bloody murder in the middle of the street and hastily grabbing every copy at hand.

He always had a pronounced taste for the dramatics. The only person who can outdo him in this area is his mother. The thought strikes a mere two seconds before he’s faced with the delightable sight of an howler, floating around happily right in front of his face, seeming right at home with a burning chaos as background scenery. He frowns, feeling his heart clench in anticipation. Maybe it won’t be so bad? After all, his own mother could very well understand the trauma of the rich and famous and surely, an insignificant little slip like the one Louis performed wouldn’t matter much to her right?

“LOUIS WILLIA-”

Right, Louis is a dead man.

*****

“Wait, wait, wait… come again?” 

Louis looks around quickly, squeezing the phone closer to his ear and frowns as the line fucking ruins his hearing by sputtering every two seconds. Muggle inventions, he swears. 

“Lotts, it isn’t actually that complicated and next I checked you aren’t totally stupid.” he sighs. Louis can’t believe he’s having this talk with his sister of all people. He’s an idiotic softie. 

“Shut it, how am I supposed to make any sense of the mess you just babbled to me?” She chews loudly and Louis rolls his eyes so hard he’s surprised his eyes aren’t falling on the floor. Her open disdain never failed to make him see fucking red. “First, I don’t hear anything from you for six months straight and then you just expect me to suddenly get your stupidly obscure motives for moving to muggle London of all places?!” 

Okay. Lottie : 1, Louis : 0. But Louis is nothing if not an expert in pointless fighting. 

“Excuse me, I sent you two owls about that… um, work thing you got!” he utters. And so guess what, Louis is nothing if not a dirty liar either. He knows all the little details of Lottie’s glamourous life, he’s seen it plastered all over the Daily Prophet and every other piece of news in the country. He just likes to have the upper hand and what screams disdain as much as Lottie’s obnoxious gum chewing? Feigning indifference of her successes. “Plus, you didn’t exactly try to contact me either.”

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you’re actually cursed and the mere thought of an apology could make you burst in flames…” Louis can practically see the smirk on her face. “Anyway, since karma has done its job I won’t rub salt on the wound too much but-” breathe, breathe, breathe. “going to muggle London is a terrible idea and you won’t last a week Louis.” 

“WHA- I can last more than a damn week sweetie have some faith for Merlin’s sake!” he’s fuming inside and probably a bit more since his cheeks feel embarrassingly hot. People are gonna think he’s dirty talking or something, yikes. “Also karma, seriously? You’re unbelievable, I can’t stand your stupid little act of-” 

He’s cut off by a delighted laugh, the kind of fake and classy ones you hear at the Ministry parties and Louis is so over her he considers hanging up on her just to be a git but Lottie actually beats him to it. “Bye Lou! See you on the next cover of Witch Weekly, hopefully you’ll be styled a bit classier!” 

A flash of the nightmarish pictures of himself in a dirty pair of underpants on Zayn’s doorstep comes up but before he can think about it some more or go further on that train of thought, he hears the irritating - 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

“You piece of shhh-”

He stops a second before shaking his head. Louis isn’t going to dwell on that stupid conversation, nope. He’s going to be the better wizard here and move forward. 

“What did you think Tomlinson...” he mutters to himself as he replaces the receiver and exits the phone booth. He’s still riled up and he will be a for few more minutes until he successfully clears his head and moves on. His sister has always been a champ in the let’s make Louis’ life difficult, she’s had a whole life to master it after all. But so had he. 

Whatever Lottie says, he’s perfectly capable of surviving in the muggle world. He did use a phone correctly for the third time in his life right now, to make the terrible decision of turning to his sister in a moment of weakness namely but still. Louis’ going to nail this going rogue in the muggle world thing. 

A few more hours of strolling around in the busy streets of the muggle capital has Louis scared to death a few times too much for it to not to be embarrassing. Turns out taking muggle studies in Year 3 would not have been so useless. He tries not be bitter about it as yet another infernal muggle machine screams at him as he crosses the street.

He feels useless and overwhelmed, he doesn’t have a plan, nowhere to stay and a sister to prove wrong. He finds a coffee shop, orders hot cocoa because he still can’t stomach coffee, that disgusting beverage made of ugly beans, and cries. Then, he does what every sane responsible grown man does in time of crisis, he calls his mother. 

Well, not his actual mother because he’s still banned from the family and whatnot but Liam is like, the next best thing. 

***** 

Louis is jumping out of his skin by the time he reaches the door of mysterious-magical-man, Harry, Liam’s patronus had gently supplied in the coffee shop’s bathroom earlier. Liam is a saint even though he decided to abandon Louis to go to fucking America of all places and pursue his dream of living the farmer life. A farmer, Louis is friends with a f a r m e r. A foreign concept in his glamorous life made of glitter, flying quaffles and starlights. 

Thanks Merlin, Harry does live in London and not in the middle of nowhere. Louis can adapt just fine but let’s not get too carried away.

He stares at the door, it's painted what Louis would call a questionable green but he’s not judging, he’s too busy trying to catch his breath because apparently professional Quidditch players are total frauds who can’t handle a bit of stress running. He pep talks himself another three minutes just to be sure and after another round of jumps to make sure he's in a good state of mind, he takes deep breath and he knocks. 

One time.   
Two times. 

Louis isn’t going to panic, he used up all his panic rights on the stress running and car freakouts so he just starts laughing hysterically while repeating “ok, ok, ok” in a loop. He knocks a third time and then just sort of, bangs his head on the wooden door.

It produces a better sound than the polite knocking and also allow himself to be dramatic, it’s a win-win situation. 

Then, the door opens and Louis almost loses his balance, catching himself at the very last second by basically throwing himself in the arms of the stranger, who catches him without missing a beat. 

“Hiya!” 

Louis looks up to the warmest smile he has ever seen and he has been in a loving relationship with Zayn Malik since he was sixteen which, you know, says a lot. The guy has storming green eyes, carefully styled brunette hair and he’s just smiling down at him. Louis’ heart is full, his life problems are all solved and he feels on top of the world.

“Hi, hello,” he says, trying his best at a winning smile. He eventually straightens up and lets go of the man’s gentle grip after what is probably far too long to be socially acceptable but the man doesn’t seem to mind it one bit. Louis wonders if he’s Harry, he looks like a Harry that Liam met Merlin knows where and helped him raise dragon eggs. “I’m Louis, my friend sent me here saying you had an extra room to spare?” 

“Oh yes! Liam called me this morning, I’m Harry, nice to meet you,” he smiles happily shaking Louis’ hand before stepping aside to let him in. “I was just trying to contact you to ask if you had any allergies, 'cause I’m making us a multi vegetable salad!” 

“Okay, sounds…” Louis tries to maintain a serene look, right, of course Liam’s boy is a health freak. “great, awesome.” 

Harry sends him a blinding smile and guides him to the kitchen. 

“I’m glad you’re here!” Harry says. “This flat was getting a bit lonely since my best friend moved out to live with his boyfriend a month ago sooo you came along just at the right time.” 

“Oh! Well, I’m glad. I mean, this was a bit of a short notice but I wasn’t exactly expecting to end up… here.” Louis grins. That's an understatement if he ever made one. 

Harry just smiles and shrugs, turning back to the task at hand, vegetables that is. Louis   
When Harry ends up putting a plate that is only half covered by vegetables and a bowl of homemade crisps on the table, Louis thinks things are going to go just fine. Going rogue in the muggle world isn’t so bad after all. 

***  
Louis had not taken the time to properly cry the events of the past few days as they all took place in a remarkably restricted period of time. Sure, he had cried when burning the newspapers, and in the bathroom waiting for his patronus to find Liam, he had also shed a few tears of relief that very first night he spent in Harry’s flat. But they were just pent-up fear and frustration. His life had changed so drastically overnight that it now looked more like a tragic biopic reconstitution of a failed destiny than his actual life.

Then, with a roof over his head, a multi vegetable salad in his stomach and a Harry to discover he doesn't really have the time to focus on it. They talk, get to know each other and Harry makes it his personal mission to teach Louis all about the Muggle World. Louis also meets Niall and Perrie, Harry’s best friends, they welcome him into their little bubble of love and affection instantly and Louis has never been more grateful. But after several days of actively delaying his feelings, it feels like he will explode if he so much as think to deny his heart for one more second. 

And so, he cries. 

He cries in front of the “microwave” a thing that makes no fucking sense to him whatsoever and he shakes with the force of the despair that floods him right on the spot. He cries when his owl crashes on Harry’s bathroom window because Louis always kept his open for her. He cries on the floor, in the sofa, under the covers, he sends sobbing letters to Liam and then… then he hits the rock bottom and sends a pathetic love sick message to Zayn. 

It goes like this : 

“Oh Zayn my only love, you’ve been my sun and moon and your smile would put all the stars to shame…” 

They first kissed in the Astronomy Tower, like most Made In Hogwarts™ couple. They really were some basic bitches, sigh. 

“... our love was made of the most glorious feelings…” 

Love, jealousy, laughter, feeling high on fame and success, being high full stop. 

“... now there’s only the bitter reminder that we let it all burn…” 

More like, Louis burned the proofs in a fashioned and flamboyant way, or so to say.

“... please, please my darling. This was all a terrible mistake. Our relationship has lasted through everything, our love is stronger than this…” 

Oh dear.

“Zayn, please. Come back. I love you. Come back to me. Come home.” 

Nevermind that he’s the one who fled home, or well, who got gently kicked out. Gently. 

“Louis?”

He almost jumps and his patronus flee the scene of Louis' despair instantly. He wipes his eyes hastily, shushing his realistic mind as it supplies him with a list of the details giving him away starting with his runny nose and little hiccups that he can’t seem to stop even though he desperately tries while he replies with the steadiest voice he can muster.

“Y-yes? Sorry I, did not know yo-u were there alre-eady”

He can’t bring himself to look at Harry just yet. The boy just came home to an almost stranger weeping over an unknown cause in his kitchen, god Louis is such an awful guest. Well roommate, kind of. He still hasn't figured out if he is brave enough to stay, it all feels like too much, the lack of magic, the lack of Zayn, the fact that he hasn't left the flat since he first stepped in, all the technology that sometimes seems interesting but oh so complicated.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispers.

Louis would be witty if it wasn't for the pure look of worry that awaits for him when he eventually gather the strength to look up. Harry is standing at the door and immediately crosses the leap between them when Louis’ eyes inevitably water. 

“Oh god, Louis…” he says. “Do you need a hug? A cuppa maybe? Shit, do you want me to call Liam?” 

Louis offers a weak chuckle instead of a clear answer because he frankly has no idea what he needs. 

“I, I’m not sure really… I’m kind of lost, I guess. This,” he gestures vaguely. “this all feels a bit much to me.” 

He sniffles and Harry encompasses him in his arms right away. 

“Oh Louis,” he says. “It’s okay darling, c’mon you’re alright.”

He cries again, Harry sits on the floor with him and strokes his hair through it all. 

****   
My dear Liam,

I've been settling nicely at Harry’s place, can’t believe you were hiding a fit dragon lover muggle from me! I seriously considered calling off this whole best friend forever thing we had going on but, as I am not the useless one I already started my Big Romance Plan(TradeMark).

Some might say that it is too soon, that my heart is still set on Zayn and that it’s a disaster waiting to happen in a toaster. But, really, those people (Lottie) have no idea who they’re dealing with! 

I am a brand new man, revived by the vast Muggle World and its secrets… Harry is trying to teach me everytime he can, he introduced me to the microwave, the toaster, a gossip newspaper, he also tried Internet but I still am very clumsy with it. What a fun story! Yesterday I was researching that whole YouTube (TradeMark) thing but couldn't remember for the life of me what it was called, well I ended on its porn homologue. I screamed.   
What a fun story!

See Liam, no need to worry about The Tommo, he’s doing just fine. Just fine. Finer, finest, finerest than ever ! Yeah, Harry told me grammar mistakes and artistic licence are an actual thing. He’s reallyyyyy good fun and has the strangest habits. He’s ridiculous really, he’s six foot one of bullshit and giggles, he grows corn and all kind of strange stuff in socks, the weirdo eats with his tongue first as if the air between his ridiculous mouth and the food was an integral part of the culinary experiences, he’s teaching me how to Muggle dress even though I've been to Muggle clubs before (he insists fashion is much harder than that) but really, he's just so incredibly full of shit. And kind. And caring. 

I can't believe you didn’t tell me about him! Is it because you knew I’d be so desperately into him? 

The thing is, I’m an idiotic softie. Well, at least Past Louis was an idiotic softie, afraid of being alone after breathing the same air as half a million beings both in school and as a successful quidditch player for years, so what. Present Louis knows fucking best. 

Present Louis knows Harry Styles. 

Harry Edward Styles, I’ve learnt the full name from the ton of paperwork the guy receives daily - seriously, how many letters can you get in a single day?! I am fairly popular and even I don’t receive that many. Taking into account that the magic world only communicate with letters, I’m kind of offended really. 

He's a bit much sometimes, he watches so much romantic comedies, so much Liam. He writes a lot obviously, to reply to the letters (it takes such an infinite amount of time for Merlin’s sakeee) and then he does on a 'computer’ it’s a very fancy process. I didn’t get to try it out yet but that seems fun enough! He also pretends to be interested.by quidditch, I tried to teach him the basics because well, no boy of mine will go clueless about my inner quidditch extraordinaire ! But, well, to no avail really. 

I don’t have much else to share really, I’m doing great and I really gotta start thinking about what I want to do with my life. I talked a bit with Perrie and Niall about it, they own a lovely bookstore down the street so I just might apply to be their cashier or something. 

We’ll see! Well, Payno, thank you so much for having my back as always and you better come visit soon. Love ya xx 

Louis.

****

‘Could a wizard potentially set himself and then everything around himself on fire but not really as in just for the dramatics?’ is Louis’ Google research on a fine monday, about three months after moving in with Harry. He’s going out of his mind, Harry has been driving him crazy. He’s the most beautiful creature Louis has ever seen but oh dear Circe is he annoying. His whole using socks full of dirt as a substitute to actual pots has gotten a bit out of hand. 

“Oh c'mon,” he sighs at the pile resting on their doormat in all their glorious inanimate, uh, glory. “For the love of the Boy who lived, stop throwing those disgusting arounnnd.” 

He fumbles with his key for a minute and lets out an embarrassing high squeal of victory. “Harry?” he calls.

He dumps the grocery bags in the kitchen and grumbles about the weather, about his last costumer ugly sweatshirt and of the dirty socks he slips on while trying to put milk in the fridge. “Are you even listening to me? Harold?” 

Louis doesn't need a public to be a star but still, he’d like to have his favorite audience with him. He abandons the remains of his grocery shopping to go and look for Harry. He kind of miss him. 

He enters the living room with a grin that quickly drops off his face when the sight in front of his eyes catches up to his brain. Niall is standing right in front of him and there's no wonder Louis didn’t recognize him at first, he looks … out of it. His eyes are glassy and red rimmed, his hair is the closest thing to a hedgehog Louis has ever seen, and his breath catches twice during Louis’ attempt at conversation and oh Merlin, he’s crying. 

Louis’ eyes widens, Merlin.. are they mourning someone? “I - is this a bad time?” he tries, his panic seeping through his voice as he takes a step back. “I can just, should I come back later?”

“It’s not even me flat, mate,” Niall chuckles but his tone is flat and the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. In fact, they fill with tears and at this point Louis is seriously scared he’s going to walk in on a corpse. Oh Circe, what if something happened to Harry? 

Fuck. 

What if, what if, what if. 

Niall still hasn’t said a thing about what's going on and Louis wracks through his brain trying to remember his potential last words to Harry… annnnd it's something about how eating ginger gives erection. Right. Romance might as well be dead, maybe that's what they’re mourning right now.

“N- Niall, did something happen?” Louis asks and Niall jumps a little. What the fuck is happening. “I mean, is Harry okay? Or, oh my, is it Perrie?”

That seems to snap something in Niall who immediately reacts. “Oh, uh, no no. None of that ! I mean we’re okay, nothing bad happened it’s alright really -” 

“Nothing happened ? Nothing?” Harry’s voice erupts from the bedroom. Louis almost breaks his neck with how fast he turns to look at him. He looks just as much of a mess as Niall if not more, adding the fact that he looks positively furious, a strange look on his boyish face. “I am not okay Niall ! You’re the worst piece of sorry human in the whole wide world and I cannot believe you!” 

Niall doesn’t look bothered one bit by this scary revelation, if directed at him Louis knows he would currently be on the floor begging for forgiveness, or jumping out of a window. “He’s just being dramatic. You’re hanging out too much with him Lou, bad influence you are.” 

“How dare you Ni-” 

“Lads, lads ! Could someone like, fill me in? What’s happening here?” he interrupts, frankly he’s had enough of his internal freakout. 

“What's happening,” Harry says. “is that Niall murders the best characters each and every time he gets dumped, fucking drama queen.” He turns to Niall. “If you even think about killing Nomi, I sweat I will end you and everything you love.” 

“Try me,” Niall deadpans.

Louis just rolls his eyes. What on earth has he gotten himself into. 

*****

“Harryyyyy,” Louis whines. “Harry. Harold. Harru.” 

He’s met by silence and a smirking frog face, and Louis really has no idea what’s keeping him from making the frog face a reality. The law, probably. His gratitude and affection for the boy, more likely. The fact that he broke his wand two days into his muggle escapade, um yeah, that might actually be it. 

“Harry, for the love of M- god, stop that show” he begs, flushing himself on the boy’s lap. He flutters his eyelashes for good measure and tries to forego the fact that Harry’s eyes are still glued to the screen. Damned moving box. “C’monnnn!” 

“C’mon, c’mon, c'mon !”   
“Give me attentionnn…”   
“Harold.” 

He goes on and on and it only takes two more minutes of whining and wriggling to make Harry yield. Louis is the best in the whole wide world. 

“Okay, okay, alright!” Harry sighs and turns off the TV. “Why don’t you watch with me? Instead of like, just being a pain?” 

“Being a pain in your ass has been my favorite activity and only reason to live for the last four months, Harold.” Louis smiles. “Bold of you to assume I’d rather do anything else.”

“Bold of you to assume I’d put up with it any longer,” Harry says. And then, he pins Louis down and choose the worst way to Louis’ heart : tickles.

“Stop! Stop it!” Louis screeches. “Ha-Harry, c’monnn stop !” 

“I will if you swear to let me watch my show,” he states, affecting the most bored tone he can. Considering that Harry has been gifted with the emotional voice range of a beaver, do not ask how Louis knows that, it’s pretty impressive. But it unfortunately does not last long as Louis kicks him in the ribs while trying to gain his freedom. “Ouch Lou! What the heck?!” 

Oh dear Merlin. 

“Oh no, Harold did you just use the words 'what the heck?’ in the lordy era of Nicki Minaj and Cardi B?” Louis scoffs. “What the heck?” 

Harry just quirks his eyebrows at him. “You don’t even know who they are! You cannot use them as an argument to mock me.” 

“Those are not the rules ! How very dare you, I watch E!news like any respectable muggle citizens thank you very much. My favorite newspaper is the Sun !” 

Harry looks at him with a strange look of horror on his face like he himself is not sure of what kind of monster he created. Louis uses the distraction to escape and steal the remote. 

Harry squeaks, Louis laughs manically. Turns out an old re-run of a baking show is the perfect program to make out to.

***** 

They don’t really talk about it. But they don’t really stop doing it either. 

It just, kind of happen really and that’s exactly what he tells Liam when his patronus comes to check-in. If Louis’ happy memory of winning the Quidditch World Cup is replaced by one of Harry hanging up a pair of socks full of dirt to grow some sort of quinoa, well so be it. There’s a million more to choose from and a million more there will be. 

Louis doesn't need any Divination course to make it reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! This fic has been the ban of my existence, I had a really hard time writing it. Literally every single word of this was a pain and I am so glad it is over. Miracle is, I actually finished writing three other fics as a result of procrastinating on this one... oups? 
> 
> I do hope you had a nice time reading it, please feel free to send me some nice jokes on Tumblr, once this is revealed, as a consolation for this aha!


End file.
